Even Water Can't Separate Us
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will and Emma go to the beach for a romantic day out as it is summer. When Will goes swimming and gets caught by the tide, can Emma get to him and save him in time?


It was just another day, the sun was beating down as summer set in and everyone was out and about. Will Schuester was down at the beach in his green swim shorts and he was walking across the beach with a smile plastered on his face.

He could feel the warm golden sand between his toes as he walked barefoot across the beach, with his shades in his hand, to where he had left his things. As he reached his place where he had been, he smiled at the ginger haired woman who was lying down on a towel under the sun. Emma was just in her black bikini that showed off her stomach and long legs which turned Will on as he looked at her.

"You coming for a swim Em?" Will asked.

"Maybe later. I'm just gonna lay here for a while," Emma replied.

"Well in that case, I'll join you," Will smiled.

Will slid his shades on and then he bent down then lay down on the warm soft sand beside his girlfriend. Emma turned to look at him and Will captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Emma grinned as she kissed him back and then Will put an arm around her as he pulled her closer. Will put his head back on his towel and then he sighed contently as Emma put her head on his chest.

"This is nice," Emma smiled.

"I agree," Will added.

"I could stay like this forever,"

"Same here Em," Will smiled.

"You know it's our anniversary in a week,"Emma told him.

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yeah it's gonna be 4 years since I met you," Emma giggled.

Will smiled at Emma and then he kissed the top of her head as he knew that he wanted to be no where else at that moment. Emma hugged her boyfriend then she smiled at him as she looked up and kissed him gently.

"I'll be back in a few," Will said.

"Okay, I'll be right here when you get back," Emma smirked.

Will got up to his feet and looked at his woman once more before he walked down the busy beach towards the blue calm water that glistened under the sun. He watched the waves shimmer as they rolled gently on to the shore, sending bubbling sheets of sparkling water dancing over his feet as he reached the water.

He ran in to the water just like the children were and then he started swimming around in the cool liquid. The coldness of the water was just perfect as the weather was scorching hot and he needed to cool off.

Will was swimming around happily and then as he took a breath he swam under the water. He swam under smiling slightly as he enjoyed the feel of the water on his skin and as he needed air again he swam back up to the surface.

As soon as he broke the surface he took a breath and smiled as he wiped his eyes with his hands. Then before he could do anything a huge wave was coming towards him and just as he noticed it, it went over his head, sending him under the water.

His breath was instantly knocked out of him and his eyes were wide as he looked around and tried to get to the surface, but he couldn't tell up from down, from left to right. He was panicking slightly as his heart pounded against his chest at an abnormally high speed.

He could feel himself needing air and he looked around at his surroundings wondering where the surface was. At that moment he began kicking his legs forcing himself upwards and just as he broke the surface, he took a breath only to breathe in water as another wave crashed over his head sending him back under.

Will felt the panic inside him increasing as he tried to cough up the water only to breathe in more of the liquid in a final choking rush. The cold liquid went in to his lungs and he felt his throat burning as the liquid filled his lungs. He always thought drowning would be peaceful but it wasn't it was painful and then the blackness was coming for him.

A ringing noise took over his hearing as he saw little grey dots dancing in front of his eyes. His vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. Then as he felt the world cease to exist he lost consciousness and then a gentle arm wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Emma had watched Will dive in to the water and she had watched him swimming gracefully through the water. After a moment she had lay back down on to her back as she continued to sun bathe in peace. Emma closed her eyes and then just about as she was about to relax she sat up.

She reached over to her bottle of water beside her and as she opened it he looked over at the water. She couldn't see Will insight and she felt a little bit of worry appear inside her as she took a drink of herwater.

Then as she took another sip she saw Will break the surface and then she saw a huge wave crash over his head. Emma almost spat the water out as Will disappeared again and didn't resurface. Emma was up on her feet instantly and she started running towards the water, then acting on instinct, she took a breath, then dived in to the water in a perfect dive, her fingers went in first followed by the rest of her body.

She could see Will's lifeless form once she was under the water and she began swimming down towards him. Her heart was in a vice as she swam closer and as she reached him, Emma wrapped an arm around Will's waist.

Then Emma started kicking her legs as she needed air and she held her lover close to her as she swam upwards. When she broke the surface she gasped and pulled Will up beside her before she started swimming back to the beach. She swam over to the shore nearby and she held Will in a traditional rescue hold with her right arm.

She was dreading the outcome of the situation as she felt her feet touch the wet sand and then she was slowly using all her strength and lifting Will up. Emma set Will down on to the sand near the water and she dropped to her knees beside her lover.

Emma was going to waste no time and she quickly leant down towards Will's pale face and she held her ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she felt her heart ache as this was the man she loved.

Emma moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Will's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When she felt a faint beat under her fingertips she sighed in relief and then she looked at Will. His eyes were closed, his skin was a grey colour and his lips were blue.

Emma looked at Will and without hesitating she hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger.

"Breathe Will," Emma murmured with tears in her eyes.

Emma took a deep breath and then parted Will's lips, before sealing his wet lips with her own. Emma exhaled a breath in to her lover's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then she sat back on her knees as he watched Will's chest rise and fall.

Emma could hear people nearby and she looked up to see people watching the scene. Emma leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Will's unmoving body. At that moment though Will felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough.

"Come on Will. Please breathe," Emma sobbed and whispered.

Then Will heard a gentle voice, then water spewed past his lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the beach salt water out of his lungs. Emma instantly turned him on to his side, facing away from her and she put her hand on his back and patted it.

"Just breathe in and out Will," Emma told him.

Emma placed a soft kiss on Will's temple as relief spread through her like a wild fire and she smiled as she heard her lover coughing loudly and choking on the water he had took in to his lungs.

It was only seconds later when Will regained consciousness and he felt the hand on his back disappear then land on his cheek. Will groaned as his eyebrows knitted together, then he slowly opened his eyes and he blinked as everything came in to focus.

Emma was kneeling over him, her firey red hair was soaking wet and water was running down her face. Her brown doe eyes were soft and focused on him and then before Emma could do anything, Will's lips were on hers in a rough kiss. Emma kissed him back and when Will pulled away they were both panting with smiles on their faces. Emma then looked deep in to Will's green eyes and then after a moment she took Will's hand in her own.

"You scared me Will," Emma confessed.

"I'm sorry Em," Will said.

"It's fine hunny as long as you're okay,"

"I love you Emma," Will smiled.

"I love you too Will," Emma blushed.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed it, if not I apologise and I thought I would write a Wemma fic as I haven't written one in a long time and it is long over due. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
